The invention is based on an electronic control system for the fuel quantity supplied to an internal combustion engine with self-ignition as generally defined hereinafter. From German Offenlegungsschrift No. 26 50 247, a method and an apparatus are known for limiting the maximum permissible fuel supply quantity of the fuel injection pump of a Diesel engine. In conventional Diesel injection systems, the driving pedal determines the position of a governor rod in the injection pump, and a stop assures that a given maximum injection quantity is not exceeded. The position of the stop adapts itself to the various operating conditions of the engine, above all to the rpm, load and exhaust gas temperature. To this end, a maximum value is read out of a performance graph in the known apparatus, in accordance with the rpm and the exhaust gas temperature; this maximum value is then compared with the maximum value for the charge pressure, for instance. Thus what is essential in the known system is the fact that the exhaust gas temperature is taken into consideration solely for forming a value for the position of the stop.